LA CARTA
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Una carta suicida pone a flor de piel los verdaderos sentimientos de nuestros dioses de la muerte. (idea original de Estephania Hatsune)


**Esta historia fue una idea de Estephania Hatsune, gracias por confiar en mi, espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

No es que le importara mucho, después de todo, las personas a su alrededor siempre le hicieron saber que era un error de la naturaleza, un estorbo y que el mundo sería mejor sin él. Quitarse la vida no fue tan difícil como imaginó, siempre le gustó el drama y a su parecer, fue una hermosa muerte.

...

No fue su intención, aunque tampoco le quita el sueño la inconformidad de los demás. Fue un error, la aparición del mayordomo de los Phantomhive no estaba en sus cálculos. El alma encomendada fue perdida y este pequeño descuido les costó a todo el despacho horas extra NO remuneradas, evidentemente nadie estaba feliz, los insultos no se hicieron esperar, en especial por parte de William.

Esa tarde incluso el demonio demostró su repudio hacia la muerte roja, hoy no era el día de Grell.

Ronald quien tanto le admira le dio la espalda, incluso Alan que es siempre muy tranquilo y respetuoso, externó su absoluta molestia.

Grell sin ánimos de continuar con el trabajo de oficina, abandonó el edificio sin consentimiento de Spears y regresó a su casa, en el camino Eric le gritó algo que no logró escuchar claramente, aunque de seguro se trataba de un insulto.

...

Al siguiente día el carmín no se presentó a laborar y eso parecía no importarle a nadie, ningún empleado preguntó por él ni se extrañó por su ausencia, todo fue adjudicado a la holgazanería de la parca extravagante.

Una semana ha pasado y del paradero de Grell Sutcliff no se sabe nada, el despacho se muestra tranquilo y en orden. William T. Spears se mantiene sereno, aunque después de 9 días de ausencia, el temor de que Grell nuevamente haya escapado al mundo de los vivos para jugar al descuartizador, le perturba. Algo no está bien, nada bien.

William emprende una visita al domicilio de su rojo subordinado, pero no va solo, le acompaña Ronald quien a pesar de tener una cita esta noche, se ofrece para buscar a su jefe carmesí. Odia las horas extra, pero si Grell no aparece, es completamente seguro que el trabajo se triplicará.

...

–¡Grell Sutcliff!– llama Spears con voz autoritaria, no hay respuesta. –Grell Sutcliff, por tu bien, más te vale tener una buena excusa respecto a tu ausencia, no tendré piedad.

–Senpai, no creo que sea buena idea amenazar a Sutcliff-senpai, podría cometer alguna locura– advirtió Ronald. Aún así, la puerta permaneció cerrada. –Sutcliff-senpai, ¿podemos pasar?– prguntó el rubio pero no recibió respuesta. La paciencia de ambos se agotaba y el tiempo se acababa. El rugir de un motor se hace escuchar y la puerta es derribada, Ronald apaga su death scythe y sonríe satisfecho.

–La reparación de esta puerta saldrá de tu salario Ronald Knox– sentenció William mientras ingresaba al apartamento, Ronald suspiró decaído.

La casa se veía en orden, nada fuera de lugar, quizá una ligera capa de polvo, pero nada relevante, al avanzar hasta la recamara, lo que encontrarían les sacaría de balance.

Sobre el colchón de la cama, había un pequeño baúl, pero William no le dio importancia y siguió buscando, llamando a Grell bajo amenazas pero este no respondía.

–Spears-senpai, mire– la joven parca habló en un susurro, sus manos temblorosas sostenía una hoja de papel, "una carta" William se la arrebató de las manos con violencia y leyó el texto, su rostro palideció.

 _Esto es un adiós definitivo, no más molestias ni dolores de cabeza, la vergüenza de mi incómoda presencia se marcha junto conmigo. Un descanso a mi alma atrapada en un cascarón quebradizo._

 _No pretendo causar lástima con excusas, ni culpar a nadie por mi decisión, sé que a nadie le mortificará mi ausencia, sin embargo es mi deseo que conste en acta que yo existí y que mi vida miserable sirva de lección para algún torpe desorientado y desamparado._

 _Todo está perdido, no guardo ni la menor esperanza de ser perdonado, porque ¿Cómo obligarle a que me ame, a que me acepte como soy?..._

La carta se extiende unos cuantos párrafos más, pero William no prosigue la lectura, esto es demasiado fuerte para él, la hoja es arrugada entre sus manos, su ceño se frunce con extrema amargura y sin mirar atrás, abandona el lugar, Ronald le sigue en silencio, se sienten devastados, "¿a caso Grell era tan infeliz?"

Ambas parcas caminaron en silencio de regreso a la sede shinigami, no lo podían creer, hubo sentimientos encontrados, confesiones jamás reveladas, se hicieron promesas que hoy en día nunca se cumplirían.

...

Tenían que preparar todo para la baja de Grell, pero... ¿dónde estaba el cuerpo? De pronto la razón volvió a ellos, si Grell había decidido quitarse la vida "nuevamente", entonces ¿dónde estaba su cadáver?, ¿cuándo se había matado? Y es que hace más de una semana de su desaparición quizá su cuerpo no esté en las mejores condiciones, visitaron todos los lagares que imaginaron serían los preferidos por la parca roja para bajar el telón de su dramática puesta en escena. Fue una búsqueda infructuosa, o es que quizá, ¿no conocían bien a Grell?

...

Pasaron la noche en vela y Ronald faltó a su cita, el astro rey amenazaba con salir de entre las colinas, cansados y confundidos, recurrieron a su última opción, "Undertaker", Ronald menos que nadie quería ver al viejo enterrador pero no tenía opción, William fue muy insistente.

Las puertas del negocio se abrieron de par en par, la luz de la calle inundó el lugar deslumbrando a sus habitantes y pronto todo fue confusión, gritos, rabia y sangre.

El peliplateado yace sentado en uno de sus ataúdes finos bebiendo una taza de té y frente a él una pelirroja descarada sostiene una bandeja con galletas, los dos hombres shinigami recién llegados quedaron impactados pues la muerte escarlata les dio la bienvenida con un cordial "Hola Will querido". La guadaña de William se clavó justo en la frente de Grell haciéndole sangrar, Ronald sintió enloquecer, "¿a caso se trata de un fantasma?", pronto el shinigami legendario soltó una gran carcajada que le hizo caer al suelo.

...

–Will, esa carta no es reciente, es de cuando estaba viva– explicó Grell avergonzado, jamás imaginó que alguien tan cercano a él descubriría esa carta.

–Honestamente– murmuró William mientras escuchaba la letanía de su rojo empleado.

–Es enfermo– escupió Ronald quien se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de William.

–Bueno, es que me gusta coleccionar cosas, después de que morí regresé a mi lecho de muerte y tomé la carta, nadie la había leído– dijo con tristeza. –Después de que perdí el alma, me puse nostálgico y comencé a revisar mis recuerdos– Grell dijo con picardía.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué no regresaste?– William preguntó con rabia mientras tomaba a Grell por las solapas de su abrigo.

–Bueno, sólo no estaba de humor y una chica tiene sus días y ... – Grell no terminó su dialogo pues William intentó estrangularlo.

–Después de todo, me alegra saber que te importo Will– Grell tomó del brazo a su jefe y le abrazó con fuerza –gracias por buscarme chicos– el pelirrojo sonrió sinceramente lleno de felicidad.

Una vez aclarado el asunto, las tres parcas volvieron a su reino de muerte, había muchas horas extra por cubrir, sin duda, Grell no vería ver la luz del sol por mucho tiempo. Pero al final, se sentía inmensamente feliz, pues al menos en esta "vida" si era importante para alguien.

* * *

 **BUENO, NO SÉ SI ES LO QUE ESPERABAS, PERO LO HICE CON AMOR, ESPERO LES GUSTARA, NO ES ROMÁNTICO PERO PUES CREO QUE SE SIENTE EL FEELING ... XD**


End file.
